


Leader

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [99]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please do one with bottom!dean and top!cas where cas is the leader and ordering dean around (thanks a lot )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader

"On your knees Dean." Cas ordered, walking over to the hunter. Cas pulled his cock free from his pants, shoving the fabric down past his balls.

Dean moved over and dropped to his knees, looking from Cas’ cock, up to Cas, lips slightly parted.

Cas smiled, hand running through Dean’s hair while his other hand fisted his cock.

"Would you like a taste, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded and looked up at Cas, pupils blown wide.

"Then suck." Cas ordered.

Dean’s lips pressed against Cas’ blunt cockhead, sucking it in. Dean’s tongue flicked across the slit, taking the pre-come that was starting to emerge, and Cas grunted.

"Deep throat me." Cas ordered, watching Dean’s mouth work around his cock. Dean started sucking Cas down, head bobbing and Cas groaned happily.

"Hand." Cas said. One of Dean’s hands lifted and started manipulating Cas’ balls.

Cas grunted, rocking his hips, cock sliding, fucking Dean’s mouth.

"Start jerking yourself off Dean." Cas grunted.

Cas watched Dean free his cock, fisting it and jerking himself off.

"If you’re good…" Cas panted. "…and do everything I say tonight, I will reward you. Would you like a reward, Dean?"

Dean hummed around Cas’ cock, and Cas smiled, knowing his answer.


End file.
